4th Canadian Division
The 4th Canadian Division was first created as a formation of the Canadian Corps during the First World War. It was stood down following the war only to be reactivated as the 4th Canadian Infantry Division and then quickly rebranded the 4th Canadian Armoured Division during the Second World War. In both wars the division was recognized by the distinctive green patch worn on the sleeve of its soldiers. First World War The 4th Canadian Division was formed in the Britain in April 1916 from several existing units and others scheduled to arrive shortly thereafter. Under the command of Major-General David Watson, the Division embarked for France in August of that year where they served both in France and in Flanders until Armistice Day. The 4th Canadian Division was a part of the Canadian Corps in the Battle of Vimy Ridge, which attacked and defeated the Germans, driving them from the ridge. As a result the Canadians became known as masters of offensive warfare and an elite fighting force.Honey, K., (April 9, 2002). A once-proud history, slipping away. The Globe and Mail. Retrieved on: September 2, 2008. In the Battle of Vimy Ridge, the 4th Canadian Division was given the job of capturing Hill 145, the highest and most important feature of Vimy Ridge. However, when they attempted to capture the hill, they were hampered by fire from the "Pimple", which was the other prominent height at Vimy Ridge. To capture Hill 145, forces which were supposed to attack the Pimple were redeployed and captured Hill 145. Infantry Units 10th Canadian Brigade: *44th (Manitoba) Battalion Canadian Infantry. April 1916 - November 11, 1918. (Re-designated New Brunswick in August 1918); *46th (South Saskatchewan) Battalion Canadian Infantry. April 1916 - November 11, 1918; *47th (British Columbia) Battalion Canadian Infantry. April 1916 - November 11, 1918. (Re-designated West Ontario in February 1918); *50th (Calgary) Battalion Canadian Infantry. April 1916 - November 11, 1918. 11th Canadian Brigade: *54th (Kootenay) Battalion Canadian Infantry. April 1916 - November 11, 1918; *75th (Mississauga) Battalion Canadian Infantry. April 1916 - November 11, 1918; *87th (Canadian Grenadier) Battalion Canadian Infantry. June 1916 - November 11, 1918 (transferred from 12th Canadian Brigade); *102nd (North British Columbia) Battalion Canadian Infantry. April 1916 - November 11, 1918. 12th Canadian Brigade: *38th (Ottawa) Battalion Canadian Infantry. June 1916 - November 11, 1918; *51st (Edmonton) Battalion Canadian Infantry. April 1916 - November 13, 1916 (Became the 51st Garrison Battalion); *72nd (Seaforth Highlanders) Battalion Canadian Infantry. April 1916 - November 11, 1918; *73rd (Royal Highlanders) Battalion Canadian Infantry. April 1916 - April 19, 1917 (disbanded); *78th (Winnipeg Grenadier) Battalion Canadian Infantry. April 1916 - November 11, 1918; *85th (Nova Scotia Highlanders) Battalion Canadian Infantry. April 1917 - November 11, 1918; *87th (Canadian Grenadier) Battalion Canadian Infantry. April 1916 - June 1916. (transferred to 11th Canadian Brigade). Pioneers: *67th (Western Scot) Pioneer Battalion Canadian Infantry. September 1, 1916 - November 11, 1918; Battles and Engagements on the Western Front 1916: *Battle of Le Transloy - October 1–17 *Battle of the Ancre Heights - October 17-November 11, (capture of the Regina Trench) *Battle of the Ancre - November 13–18 1917: *Battle of Vimy Ridge - April 9–14 *Affairs South of the Souchez River - June 3–25 *Capture of Avion - June 26–29 *Battle of Hill 70 - August 15–25 *Second Battle of Passchendaele - October 26 – November 10 1918: *Battle of Amiens - August 9–11 *Actions round Damery - August 15–17 *Battle of Drocourt-Quéant - September 2–3 *Battle of the Canal du Nord September 27 – October 1 *Battle of Valenciennes 1–2 November 1–2, (capture of Mont Houy) *Passage of the Grande Honelle - November 5–7 4th Canadian (Armoured) Division The 4th Canadian (Armoured) Division was created by the conversion of the 4th Canadian Infantry Division at the beginning of 1942 in Canada. The division proceeded overseas in 1942, with its two main convoys reaching the United Kingdom in August and October. The division spent almost two years training in the UK before crossing to Normandy in July 1944. In UK, it did participate in war games together with the 1st Armoured Division (Poland), and in France, Low Countries, and Germany, both divisions followed very close paths. It participated in the battle of the Falaise pocket, the advance from Normandy and spent almost two months engaged at the Breskens pocket. It wintered in the Netherlands and took part in the final advance across northern Germany. The division is to be reactivated with the renaming of Land Force Central Area Formation 1944–1945 ; 4th Canadian Armoured Brigade : *21st Armoured Regiment (The Governor General's Foot Guards) *22nd Armoured Regiment (The Canadian Grenadier Guards) *28th Armoured Regiment (The British Columbia Regiment) *The Lake Superior Regiment (Motor) ; 10th Canadian Infantry Brigade: *The Lincoln and Welland Regiment *The Algonquin Regiment *The Argyll and Sutherland Highlanders of Canada (Princess Louise's) *10 Canadian Infantry Brigade Ground Defence Platoon (Lorne Scots) ; Other units : *29th Armoured Reconnaissance Regiment (The South Alberta Regiment) *"D" Squadron, 25th Armoured Delivery Regiment (The Elgin Regiment), Canadian Armoured Corps *15th Field Regiment, RCA *23rd Field Regiment, RCA *5th Anti-tank Regiment, RCA *8th Light Anti-aircraft Regiment, RCA *4th Canadian (Armoured) Divisional Signals, R.C. Sigs *No. 4 Defence and Employment Platoon (Lorne Scots) *12 Light Field Ambulance, RCAMC *No. 8 Provost Company, Canadian Provost Corps Commanding Officers David Vivian Currie VC David Vivian Currie VC was awarded the Victoria Cross for his actions in command of a battle group of tanks from The South Alberta Regiment, artillery, and infantry of the Argyll and Sutherland Highlanders of Canada at St. Lambert-sur-Dives, during the final actions to close the Falaise Gap. This was the only Victoria Cross awarded to a Canadian soldier during the Normandy campaign (from 6 June 1944 to the end of August 1944), and the only VC ever awarded to a member of the Royal Canadian Armoured Corps. The then 32 year-old Currie was a Major in The South Alberta Regiment. During the Battle of Falaise, Normandy, between 18–20 August 1944, Currie was in command of a small mixed force of tanks, self-propelled anti-tank guns and infantry which had been ordered to cut off one of the Germans' main escape routes. After Currie led the attack on the village of St. Lambert-sur-Dives and consolidated a position halfway inside it, he repulsed repeated enemy attacks over the next day and a half. Despite heavy casualties, Major Currie's command destroyed seven enemy tanks, twelve 88 mm guns and 40 vehicles, which led to the deaths of 300 German soldiers, 500 wounded and 1,100 captured. The remnants of two German armies were denied an escape route. Gallery File:Flamethrowerscheldt.jpg|Members of the 4th Canadian (Armoured) Division demonstrating the use of flame throwers across a canal, Maldegem, October 1944. File:Armoured cars in the Belgian-Dutch border town of Putte.jpg|Armoured cars in the Belgian-Dutch border town of Putte – 11 October 1944 File:Major david currie vc.jpg|Major David V. Curry (with pistol), accepting the surrender of German troops at St. Lambert-sur-Dives, France, 19 August 1944. This photo captures the actions that led to him being awarded the Victoria Cross File:Canadians in Bergen op Zoom.jpg|Canadians enter Bergen-op-Zoom, early November 1944 File:Moerbrugge (Oostkamp) - Monument.jpg|War Memorial in Moerbrugge File:Moerbrugge - Bordje aan monument.jpg|Plaque on the World War II Memorial in Moerbrugge Land Force Central Area and 2013 reactivation LFCA was created on 1 September 1991, taking command of what was previously Central Militia Area and the Regular Force Army units and formations in Ontario from the northern Lakehead region to the border with Quebec. At that point in time, the six subordinate Militia Districts were reorganized into four: Northern Ontario District, London District, Toronto District, and Ottawa District. Later that decade, in 1997, the four reserve force districts were again reorganized into three brigade groups. At the time of its creation in the early-1990s, it was housed on the grounds of the former base and subsequently moved ca 1993 to the Place Nouveau office tower at Yonge Street north of Finch Avenue; this was controversial as the offices of the Area Commander, Major-General Brian Vernon, were lavishly renovated, attracting political criticism and attention from the Auditor General of Canada. In 2013, it LFCA was renamed 4th Canadian Division. With this change of name, the formation was also granted the identifying patch and historical lineage of the division that fought in the two world wars. See also *Friesoythe *Christopher Vokes References External links * Battle of Vimy Ridge, April 1917 *Lieutenant Charles Pearson: The Lincoln and Welland Regiment's WWII Campaign Category:Divisions of Canada in World War I Category:Infantry divisions of Canada Category:Military units and formations established in 1916 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1919 Canadian 4th Armoured Division Category:Canadian World War II divisions